1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a wellbore tool for selectively isolating a zone in a wellbore. More particularly, the invention relates to a flapper latch for use with the wellbore tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A completion operation typically occurs during the life of a well in order to allow access to hydrocarbon reservoirs at various elevations. Completion operations may include pressure testing tubing, setting a packer, activating safety valves or manipulating sliding sleeves. In certain situations, it may be desirable to isolate a portion of the completion assembly from another portion of the completion assembly in order to perform the completion operation. Typically, a ball valve, which is referred to as a formation isolation valve (FIV), is disposed in the completion assembly to isolate a portion of the completion assembly.
Generally, the ball valve includes a valve member configured to move between an open position and a closed position. In the open position, the valve member is rotated to align a bore of the valve member with a bore of the completion assembly to allow the flow of fluid through the completion assembly. In the closed position, the valve member is rotated to misalign the bore in the valve member with the bore of the completion assembly to restrict the flow of fluid through the completion assembly, thereby isolating a portion of the completion assembly from another portion of the completion assembly. The valve member is typically hydraulically shifted between the open position and the closed position.
Although the ball valve is functional in isolating a portion of the completion assembly from another portion of the completion assembly, there are several drawbacks in using the ball valve in the completion assembly. For instance, the ball valve takes up a large portion of the bore in the completion assembly, thereby restricting the bore diameter of the completion assembly. Further, the ball valve is susceptible to debris in the completion assembly which may cause the ball valve to fail to operate properly. Additionally, if the valve member of the ball valve is not fully rotated to align the bore of the valve member with the bore of the completion assembly, then there is no full bore access of the completion assembly.
There is a need therefore, for a downhole tool that is less restrictive of a bore diameter in a completion assembly. There is a further need for a downhole tool that is debris tolerant. There is a further need for a downhole tool having a flapper latch assembly that is configured to maintain a flapper valve in a closed position.